crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Loose Cannons (story)
Loose Cannons - A Perfect Storm over California is a story in four chapters written by Bek D. Corbin. The story starts on Wednesday March 7, 2007.WOG from Bek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums (dead link) It's followed by VEGAS, BABY, VEGAS!, which starts on March 20th, 2007. Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was released on March 18, 2012. It starts on Wednesday March 7, 2007. Evan Ramsey, the story protagonist and narrator, is taken from his high school under false pretenses, along with a number of other students (Billy Cord, Chris Polk, Darcel "Big Mac" MacArthur, Eddie Ramos, Isaac "Zac" Montgomery, Rachel Watkins, Ramon Gugleamo, Roxanne Lockhart, Shawn Turner, Suzy Kim and Wanda/Wendy Blocker). They are used as subjects in a clandestine experiment to create Dynamorphs. Isaac, Ramon and Wanda don't survive the experiment, but the rest of them gain powers and escape. Chris, Evan, Rachel, Roxanne and Shawn also get their genders changed by the process. They are pursued by their captors and eventually have to confront a Power armor team sent after them. However, they manage to remove the power source of some of their adversaries and escape again. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was released on April 15, 2012. After some surprising discoveries about their transformations and powers, the Loose Cannons decide to contact the authorities via Evan's father, who is a Lieutenant Colonel with the USAF. Between the intervention of the M-SOC, the Mutant Commission Office Shepherds and the Knights of Purity, the meeting does not end well, with one of the group dead. Still on the run, the group chooses to move to San Francisco. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 was released on June 3, 2012. It follows the Loose Cannons as they escape to San Francisco. Following some clues about their abductors, they identify two possible cover operations for the mysterious organization: the Pacific Foundation for Autism Research and the Snowfish Runaway Shelter. Investigating those, they confront Blackheart's gang, meet the Young Dragons and look into contacting the Golden Gate Guardians. Chapter 4 Chapter 4 was released on June 24, 2012. Characters Part 1 * Loose Cannons **Evan Ramsey - MtF, energy sword and blast, danger sense, possibly more **Billy Cord - has tentacles **Suzy Kim - speedster **Roxanne Lockhart - FtM, electrokinetic **Darcel "Big Mack" MacArthur - "Superman" package ***Dion MacArthur (father) ***Ida MacArthur (mother) ***unnamed brother ***Kenya MacArthur (sister) ***Libya MacArthur (sister) **Chris Polk - MtF, light powers **Eddie Ramos - Size-warping powers **Rachel Watkins - FtM, metallic form * The Deceased **Wanda/Wendy Blocker - died in transformation machine **Ramon Gugleamo - died in transformation machine **Isaac "Zac" Montgomery - died in transformation machine **Shawn Turner - MtF, aerokinetic - died in mall battle in Part 2. * Lt. Col. Mitchell Ramsey (Evan's father) *Dr. Prang - scientist whose dynamorph experiment produced the Loose Cannons **Unnamed sponsor - uses a near-invulnerable "Communications Android" to visit / communicate with him Part 2 * Haines (MCO) *Vernon Swive - Knight Commander of the local KoP, kills Shawn during the mall battle. ** KoP troop - all (except the pilot) referred to by role using a baseball analogy: Batter, Pitcher, Catcher, Shortstop. Part 3 * Golden Gate Guardians ** Iron Butterfly ** Dr. Technik (Mentioned.) ** Dynamik (Mentioned.) ** The Lady in White *Marly Tate *Blackheart's gang: **Rawhide **Prettyboy **Evil Eye * Young Dragons ** Master Kung * Haines (MCO) Part 4 * Golden Gate Guardians ** Iron Butterfly ** Dr. Technik ** Dynamik ** The Lady in White ** Maxima ** Ghost Tiger ** Preterman *Yvonne Shipton *Sparky *Megan *Rick * Dr. Technik * Dynamik * Young Dragons ** Redwood ** Kenshi ** Two-ton * Haines (MCO) * HeroWatch: ** Brett Cummings ** Danica Hanson ** Barry McDaniels References Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1